Made for Each Other
by Sherlolly-sweetness
Summary: How did Molly Hooper end up like this? It was all Sherlock Holmes blooming fault!
1. Chapter 1

So recently series 3 aired, I read more fanfics and became inspired. This fluffy little one shot wouldn't leave me alone so I thought I'd upload it, see what you all think :) Don't copy please. Oh and I don't any of the characters, they belong to the BBC and Conan Doyle

* * *

With little concern for her image Molly Hooper bustled her way through the front door of 221B Baker street. Stomping up the stairs she battled with her blasted coat, why on earth do they get so restrictive? If she wanted a straight jacket, they she would have brought one! Where would one buy a straight jacket anyway? I doubt you could just pop down the street... shaking her head Molly inhaled, stood up straight and focused. Feeling quite proud of herself she flung open the door to the upstairs flat, only to be met by what could be considered, quite the domestic scene.

"Checkmate. John this 'game' is quite tedious, I always win, why do I always win?"

"Well it would help if you..."

"Ahh, Dr Hooper perhaps someone of your slightly higher intellect"

"Hey!" John adamantly protested, but was met by the sight of Sherlock's back.

"Perhaps you could challenge me?"

"Well actually I came to..."Molly trailed off, but was met with little acknowledgement. Sherlock made sounds of dismissal before slumping back down in **his** chair.

"Then again, perhaps not..." Steepling his fingers under his chin, silence echoed.

Molly composed her self once more, and tried to begin again.

"Well as I was saying, I came to... Sherlock! Sherlock Holmes, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh don't worry about him, gone to his mind palace, I expect. Still cup of tea Molly?" John intervened.

"Oh well I really should, no I will, thank you John. Yes I don't mind if I do"

Once the tea had been prepared, and Molly and John were comfortably seated, conversation once again return to the reason behind Molly's visit.

"Sorry Molly, I didn't quite catch why you said you're here?"

"Too much apologising John, you sound repetitive, its only Molly"

John loudly cleared his throat, pointedly looking at Sherlock.

"Not good?"

John shook his head, "No Sherlock, not good."

Molly started again, "Actually I came to ask Sherlock. What I'm trying to say is, I need a divorce!" Molly looked up, proud of her self. John spat his tea everywhere.

"No" Sherlock uttered "No, end of subject, next."

John coughing quietly, recovered himself but was confused.

"I may be missing something here, but don't you have to be, you know, married, to get divorced?"

"Once again, thank you John for your helpful insight." Sherlock sarcastically commented.

"Wait, you two are... married?" John's face looked as white as a sheet.  
"How long?"

"10 years" Molly stated, " It happened the first year we met, Sherlock needed a fake wife, for a case. It was purely platonic. But what I don't understand is why, why he won't give me a divorce now!"

Slowly Sherlock rose from his chair, and crouched in front of the adamant Molly.

"Now why would I want to do that? hmm?"

Molly shot up in fury.

"Why, you self centred, egoistical, snobbish, arse! How very well dare you? No don't you dare look so a fronted at me. Sherlock Holmes stop it!"

With every comment Molly was stabbing her finger into Sherlock's chest.

"Shut up" Sherlock mumbled, as his lips came crashing down onto Molly's, silencing her angry cries. It took a few minutes before Molly mellowed, and sunk into the kiss, holding Sherlock. The two lovers were oblivious to their audience.

"Shall I just, I think I'll..." John awkwardly made his way out of the flat, feeling the urge to rub his eyes, in an attempt to wake up from this peculiar dream.

"Well I never, those two! Married!" Reflecting on what had just happened a small smile graced the army doctor's lips, as he meandered down the busy London streets.

"Made for each other" he proclaimed, "Made for each other".


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years Prior  
_

The tall figure of Sherlock Holmes ran barging through crowds of people with little regard for society's values on politeness. They were secondary niggling annoyances. Sherlock Holmes had a case.

The case, which in the future would always be known as THE case involved a duke, duchess and their horrendous daughter. That girl, Sherlock refused to acknowledge her as a woman she was far too immature for that, disgusted him. Constant attempts at seduction, appeared to be her single aim in life. Unfortunately for Sherlock the object of her attentions was him.

That was how he found him self barging through crowds trying to escape the hysterical female chasing him, shrieking out professions of love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Molly Hooper, unbuttoning her coat and absentmindedly tidying up lab equipment, was exhausted. It had been a long day, you know the kind that tiers you in your bones. Not only had everything that could possibly go wrong gone wrong, but to top it all off she had just received a phone call from her mother – "Oh I'm just calling to let you know dear, that I'm going to be popping around and I might stay for a while." Molly adored her mother, just in small doses. She was as you could say, difficult. Day one was fine, enjoyable even but day two it started. "Molly dear how is your love life?" "Molly when are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Unfortunately for Molly her mother was adamant that Sherlock Holmes was her secret boyfriend, despite Molly's constant explanations that they were merely friendly co-workers. It appears that this time was to be no different.

Putting on her rain coat – it is England after all, Molly flicked off the lights and exited the morgue. On her way out she bumped into Mike Stamford, they briefly exchanged pleasantries and Molly scuttled off, out of the hospital and into the busy streets of London. Pausing Molly breathed in, deeply inhaling the London air, blissful after being cooped up in the morgue all day. Just as she was about to set off for home, she was promptly knocked to the ground by the whirlwind that was Sherlock Holmes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clutching on to the arm of her assaulter, Molly Hooper righted herself. The face of Sherlock Holmes consulting detective extraordinaire loomed ominously close.

"Sherlock what's…" Molly began to question, after noticing the peculiar glint in his eye.

"Just go with me alright, I'll explain later." Was the urgently uttered response Molly received. Then Sherlock Holmes kissed her. Her! Molly Hooper, mousey pathologist and Sherlock Holmes, it was like a movie. Unfortunately it was interrupted by the quick succession of camera flashes. Molly broke the kiss amidst all the confusion, only to be pulled to the road by their entwined hands, as he promptly flagged down a cab. Pulling her inside he announced 221B Baker Street.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes breathed a deep sigh of relief, this could not continue, being chased down the street by a hysterical woman was not in his resume. Glancing over to the left Molly appeared to be numb, silently staring into space. Sherlock smirked; he was evidently just that good at kissing. Suddenly Molly's face was in her hands as she silently wept, hiccupping every so often. Sherlock wasn't good with emotions; uncertainly he placed his hand on her back, in an attempt at conveying comfort.

Molly looked up "What was that?" she demanded.

Smugly Sherlock recounted his plan "A brilliant idea if I do say so myself. I was being chased by a hysterical woman who fancies herself in love with me, and then you were there. Then it struck me, how convenient the perfect cover!" Sherlock trailed off as the cab pulled into Baker Street.

"Convenient. I was convenient" Molly retorted furious. It began to dawn on Sherlock that he had said wrong. Hurriedly he tried to back track.

"No, well yes but I mean in a good way… It was a perfectly acceptable kiss."

"Acceptable" Molly's voice rose into a screech and she looked to be on the verge of slapping him. Sherlock didn't fancy being slapped, it was unnecessary, and it hurt!

"Above average?"

"Above… oh just get out. You have no idea what you've done." By this point the cabbie was furiously coughing as he tried to curb the laughter that was threatening to break forth. Molly Hooper was using all of her body weight to push Sherlock out of the cab. She succeeded.

As Sherlock picked himself off the floor and turned around the cab door had been slammed shut and was promptly speeding off down the street. "Women" he sighed "Outrageously emotional creatures, I'll never understand them…" He shook his head before examining the front door of 221 Baker street, he was to meet his newest potential landlady Mrs Hudson.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it has been sooo long since my last update! Unfortunately real-life got in the way, a big thanks to all my reviewers and people who have read and made my story one of their favourites so far, it means a lot. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Molly Hooper sighed with relief as the taxi pulled away from Baker Street leaving Sherlock Holmes behind in its wake, sometimes he could be so completely clueless towards anything involving feelings or emotion. The nerve of that man outstanded her, how dare he kiss her like that, and in front of all those people as well.

All those people, oh no!

Sherlock Holmes = Famous.

Famous = Paparazzi.

Paparazzi = magazines/newspapers.

Magazines/newspapers meant, her mother!

Her mother who is under the expectation they are dating. What on earth was she to do now? Molly collected her things and prepared herself as the taxi arrived outside her block of flats. Smiling what she hoped appeared a genuine and grateful smile Molly paid the driver and struggled her way up the stairs, bloomin' lifts didn't work did they? Upon reaching her door she located her key, opened the door, threw her bags on the sofa and was met by a ginger ball of fluff that went by the name Toby.

Oh, Toby god bless him was the best friend Molly could hope for, only just last week had she gone to a shelter for abandoned or lost cats with her friend, intending to help her make a choice and get out of there. Unfortunately Toby took one look at her and decided that she was to be his next owner, they appeared attached at the hip. Consequently Molly was the one who left with a cat that day and no her friend after all.

Returning back to the situation with Sherlock Molly made the executive decision that alcohol was most definitely required. Finding the bottle at the back of the cupboard, it was only for emergencies... honest, she poured a glass of red wine sank back into the sofa, sipped occasionally and began to ponder her situation. Suddenly her phone lit up with a message.

Mum:

Molly you and Sherlock are adorable, I must admit I had my doubts, why did you keep denying it? Just tell me, I'm so proud of you, I've shown all my friends!

[image of them kissing attached]

Molly had to admit the picture of them did look lovely, if only it were real... No best not get into that thought again. Dear old mum had shown all her friends, oh no, this means they would have them as getting married by the end of the month! What was she to do? Would she have to introduce Sherlock and her mother, oh god that would be a disaster! Suddenly the door bell went. Molly heaved herself up off the sofa, she was slightly tipsy after all and made her way to the door. Molly straightened up the best she could in her current state, pulled open the door and grimaced. This was the last thing she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry my updates are so random, A-levels get in the way somewhat anyway, hope you enjoy this, please comment what you think

As Molly pulled open the door she was met by the sight of a figure she never expected, her brother. Molly and her brother used to be as thick as thieves until he met his now wife Linda.

"Andrew what are you doing here?" There was slight disturbance as a small feminine face peeked around his leg "Layla, is that you? Gosh, how you've grown, come here let me see you" Molly cooed as the small girl unwound her hand from her fathers and came closer to her beloved aunt. Almost instantly the pair was embraced in a tight hug. Molly's niece had been born almost four years ago now; the last time she'd seen her had been two years ago at her birthday party. Layla and Molly got on like a house on fire; they were the best of friends, unfortunately though after the last time Molly's visits were, restricted at best. Last time Molly visited she'd had enough Linda was the rudest woman she had ever had the misfortune to meet.

Constantly she would subtly leave degrading hints about Molly's lack of a love life, how she disapproved of her career choice and Molly had enough! So she stood up to her, confronted her at the dinner table. Admittedly she probably could've chosen a better time or phrased her accusations politer but hey that's life. Andrew being the socially inept person he is failed to understand, which resulted in Linda being furious with both of them. Molly was banned from the house and seeing her niece.

"Does Linda know you're here?" Standing up Molly addressed her brother.

"No, she's gone away for the weekend, but Molls, you're my sister and I miss you"

"I miss you too Drew" Molly smiled; her brother could be adorable some times.

"Plus I want to know why there is a picture of some bloke kissing my sister in the picture! What have you gotten into this time Molly Hooper?"

Molly blushed, grinning slightly as she recalled today's earlier events. Then something occurred to her…

"Did Mum put you up to this?"

"She may have pointed it in my direction, but no one should be kissing my sister unless you're married; even then, not without my consent."

Pausing to collect herself and inhaling deeply Molly shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm 25, no one has the right to control my life, and I'm not 12 anymore!"

"Couldn't have said that better myself." A deep baritone reverberated through the room.

The figure of Sherlock Holmes stood in the doorway, "Hello Andrew…"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Quick update, I felt the urge to write and just gave in

* * *

Molly looked between the two in shock, and promptly fainted. Next thing she knew she was waking up on top of the covers on her bed with her brothers face peering at hers. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen, thank goodness for small blessings.

"Auntie you should have told daddy if you were that tired, he would've let you have a nap!"

Molly smiled at her innocent niece "I'll do that next time Layla, promise"

The little girl smiled and skipped off to the living room to play with one of her toys.

"Molls are you alright? You haven't fainted like that since you were 10 and you fell over, knocking yourself unconscious. I remember that day, Mum was terrified and Dad, calm as anything, rung for an ambulance…"

At the mention of their late father the siblings both became silent as they recalled the happier times, suddenly their eyes met and both broke started to laugh.

"I'll be alright Drew; it was just a shock that's all. Don't worry." Molly stood up and made her way into the living room where Layla was playing with a puzzle of a horse. Molly moved closer and examined the puzzle, not only was it a horse but an extremely well-drawn anatomically correct horse. There was no way her brother could afford this.

"Layla, is this new? Where did you get this puzzle from? The horse is very pretty."

Sitting cross legged next to the little girl Molly looked earnestly into her eyes. Before Layla replied in an innocent and yet strangely knowledgeable voice.

"Uncle Sherlock gave it to me" Smiling she went back to her puzzle.

Startled Molly leaned back and glanced to Andrew, who mouthed 'Uncle?' at her.

"Sweetie why did you call him uncle?"

"Silly auntie, he used a key to get into you house, he caught you when you went to sleep, and u kissed him on the mouth, I saw the picture! Only mummies and daddies do that to each other, and their married. So that means you are too. Besides, he didn't say I was wrong!"

Astonished at the logic of her response Molly could not find it in her heart to contradict the little girl. Just as the connection begun to link together in her mind something else occurred to Molly.

"Drew can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Leaving no time for him to protest Molly grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him in her small kitchen, shutting the door.

"What exactly did Sherlock say to you?" Andrew looked up puzzled.

"Nothing much really, but then again I was distracted, my sister did just pass out in front of me." Molly glared at him.

"Well I mean he muttered something about low blood sugar, not enough blood flow in the head picked you up and took you into your room. To be honest, he didn't say much to me at all, he spoke more to Layla! Let me think… ah yes, he knelt in front of her; I remember thinking what on earths going on? Then he told her you were sleepy, and not to disturb you. He told her to be brave, gave her the present, nodded at me and left."

Shaking her head in amazement, Molly made a note to herself to ask Sherlock what the heck was going on.


End file.
